


100% Done

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV Derek Hale, POV Outsider, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon asked for Derek getting all tired of secretly pining Braeden and dense as hell Stiles and playing matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% Done

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/133559526059/omg-i-love-straeden-can-you-do-one-with-derek

He probably wouldn’t have even noticed if it wasn’t for the fact that Braeden lived with him.

She was a good roommate. She was pretty considerate. Messy, but Derek had never really cared about that, and it usually wound Peter up when he visited which was generally a good thing. She stayed in her room a lot, or went off on jobs. She contributed towards food. 

The only downside was that wherever Braeden was...Stiles seemed to turn up. Which meant Stiles spent ninety percent of his time in Derek’s space.

To start with, Derek wondered if Scott was busy with Kira so Stiles was bored and lonely, but eventually, he realized Stiles was genuinely there to be around Braeden. Whenever the two of them were close, Stiles’ heartbeat would slow and his long limbs would relax. He’d smell content and nervous all at once, a scent Derek was now used to. Stiles had feelings for Braeden.

He would have ignored that, if it wasn’t for the fact that Braeden spent most of her time pining for Stiles, too. She was more subtle with it, but now that Derek knew to look, he saw the way her gaze lingered on Stiles, or the way her lips would tip into an unbidden smile when Stiles did something goofy or made a joke. He saw the way her eyes lit up when Stiles entered the room.

And the two idiots just wouldn’t _talk_ to each other.

They kept dancing around their feelings, pining for each other and leaking their emotions all over the loft, and it was driving Derek mad, to the point of finally snapping and bringing in Scott to fix the situation.

He didn’t know what Scott did, but a week later, he walked into the loft to find Stiles on his back on the couch, Braeden straddling him, their lips locked together in a deep kiss.  
They both broke apart when Derek cleared his throat, Stiles’ ears going a little red as he shuffled back. Braeden just raised an eyebrow, sitting back but making no move to get off Stiles.

“Heeeey, Derek,” Stiles greeted. “So me and Brae are kind of...” he waved a hand awkwardly.

He rolled his eyes. “Finally.”

He walked away, but the second his foot hit the stairs, he heard Stiles’ shocked splutter and Braeden’s quiet laugh. He couldn’t help but feel happy for them and kind of...glad to be, in some way, the catalyst for it. For helping to make them happy.

(That faded, though, when he learned that having to hear or walk in on the two of them fucking was a hundred times worse than dealing with their pining.)

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
